


Sean Bean: Harder

by skysonfire



Series: Sean Bean [3]
Category: Legends - Fandom
Genre: Dominance, F/M, Mild S&M, One Shot Collection, Smut with a Story, porn with a plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-04 00:38:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5313275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skysonfire/pseuds/skysonfire





	Sean Bean: Harder

She stands quiet by the window, watching out into the night at the flickering lights down below. The flat is warm and a small fire burns in the hearth, threatening darkness.

She can hear the water turn off in the other room. There is still the wick of brandy on her tongue and her head is hazy. She wants to feel him tonight because tomorrow, he will be far away from her.

She runs her hands over her bare arms and senses the cool touch of the night on her flesh. Covered only by a thin tank and simple panties, she already feels too exposed, but tonight is going to be about how he makes her feel, and she craves it, the things that only he can do.

He treads softly into the room behind her, his bare feet lightly beating the shiny wooden floor. She doesn't turn, instead, she sinks down onto her knees and awaits his advance.

Something in the air changes and there is a pressure that surrounds them; a heady sensation that crawls under the skin and makes the blood force like the trampling hooves of a bull.

He kneels behind her and toys with her ponytail. She moistens her lips with her tongue and he twists her hair, wrapping it over her eyes and around his hand, pulling and gripping at the back of her neck. She exhales strongly and the quivering begins between her legs -- her anticipation already dampening her thighs.

His fingers dig deeply at the back of her neck and she pushes her head against his shoulder as his other hand pushes under her tank to twist at her excited nipple. 

He could break diamonds in his hands if he wanted, she thought.

He huffs against her ear and bites at her neck. "Let me hear you," he says, and he gropes her breast and turns her nipple harder so that she cries out. "Like you need it." His voice hangs in the shield of her ear, raspy and filled with Yorkshire.

He keeps his one hand at the base if her neck while moving the fingers on her breast downward and under the elastic rim of the covering that hides her panting sex. He toys around the outside of her swell, so soft and wet. He pushes his chest against her back and she arches as he fingers at the bud between her legs, already threatening to bloom.

"Oh, God," she reaches back for him and grapples for his body. "Oh, God, Sean." Her breath is short and her words desperate, but he is timed, rotating his fingers against her and making her suffer for his fill.

"Tell me what you want." His long finger drives inside of her and she moans from the friction.

"Fuck me," she responds, her voice low and sultry, but touched with begging. She wriggles her hair from his grasp and brings her forearms down onto the floor. Her eyes, newly-adjusted to the light of the night, catch his face behind her when she whips her head around. His hair is wet and pushed back. A few wispy strands bother his forehead with its deep lines. His dye-blue eyes are narrowed, and he worries his lip as he does when he wants something. His strong hands pull at the small of her back and her knees drag across the floor with a squeak.

"Please," she finally begs. "Please," she repeats, more loudly.

He runs his hands down her hips and forces her panties to the backs of her knees. Lifting her hips toward him, he plunges inside of her deeply, pumping her with a rhythm that could threaten madness.

She can hear the beating of her heart in her ears and the beating of his hips against her backside, but he brings her so close, and when he wraps his hand around to touch between her legs as he fucks her, she can hear nothing other than her release as it is drawn from her throat with a girlish pitch.

The fire in the room burns out, but the flickering lights below press on.

"Harder," she says. "Harder."


End file.
